


Playdates

by mylatestobsession



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobsession/pseuds/mylatestobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one person in this world that Misha could love more than Jensen Ackles, which is perfect, because it's the only person Jensen could love as much as Misha. But they are going to have to learn how to share, if they are going to make this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Jensen Ackles or Misha Collins. Nor do I make any claims that they are anything but really good friends, even though, they ship themselves.
> 
> I swear I wrote the kitchen scene before those clips were posted!
> 
> This is 1/3 stories I'm contributing to the Dean/Cas Happy Endings Challenge, which can be found at this link: http://dchappyendings.livejournal.com/
> 
> This story is mostly fluff with some mild "sex" scenes in it.

Dark brown eyes, stared at him, from underneath blond curls, and the edge of a knitted monkey hat. Every once in a while, his hand would move to brush one of the braided tassels from his cheek.

Jensen swore sometimes that West was too smart for his own good. The way he looked at him, like he was rating him on his own personal scale. _Is this man good enough to be friends with my father_?

Then again, Jensen rarely saw the child when he didn't have that same thoughtful expression.

They had spent the morning in the comfortable, stillness they shared.

West riding on his shoulders as they explored a local zoo. The air had been cool and crisp with the beginning of fall. So they were both wearing hooded jackets. The black eyes of West's monkey hat peering out from under his own. While Jensen had hide behind dark sunglasses.

Jensen could feel the weight of the child as he leaned against his head. Without looking, he knew that West had his hands folded on top of themselves, resting his chin against them. It made a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He held on to West's ankles, through the rubber of his goulashes, even though the child was in no danger of falling.  
Once in a while, West would point out something that had caught his attention. So Jensen would meander in that direction.

The toddler had only gotten down when they had reached the petting zoo. West's small hand had slid into his own and held it tightly, before pulling the actor over to the different animals.

Jensen had crouched down behind him, keeping the toddler close, smiling as he helped him feed some goats. West had giggled softly, spreading his fingers in reaction to the strange sensation of the goats licking his palm.

Shamelessly, Jensen had rode the teeter-totter on the playground with West, before helping him across the monkey bars. They had lunch under a sprawling weeping willow tree. It had been cold sitting on the un-mowed grass, but pleasant, especially compared to the over crowed food court. More importantly, it was amusing as Jensen attempted to carry on a conversation with the two-year-old. It seemed like every time he saw West the little boy knew more words, could express himself better, and had a new favorite thing.

It was his monkey hat this time. The one that matched Misha's.

It was times like this, despite his never ending love for his fans, that Jensen was glad he was not a mega star. He could enjoy quiet moments with his loved ones in peace. For all anyone cared, they were just another father and son, spending the afternoon together.

They didn't stay long, their time was always short and they always had so much to do. Besides, West was already showing signs of being tired. A few tears had been shed as the toddler became frustrated and fussy.

Jensen had handled the situation with an ease that still surprised him.

He had scooped the toddler up, rubbing his back in a comforting manner as he hummed softly to him.  
By the time they had reached the parking lot, West was already fast asleep, arms draped loosely around his shoulders since he couldn't quite reach around his neck.  
At the rented house, Jensen had placed the child at one end of the couch. Carefully, he had draped one of the toddler's blankets over him. For a moment, he reflected happily about how much his life had changed since West had been born.

Jensen had gone into the kitchen then, so he could get things started for dinner. With ease he could look through the doorway and into the living room, so he could keep an eye on the toddler.

The muted cell phone in his pocket had gone off, vibrating his hip until he had wiped his hands off and answered it. Putting it on speaker, he continue the food prep as he greeted his caller.

He had talked to Jared for a while then, or more accurately, had listened while Jared talked about Thomas. He sent Jensen a dozen or so new pictures and described in great detail how the infant had sneezed at the perfect moment to spray baby food all over Gene's face.

Only then, did Jared ask what he was doing. Jensen had paused then, his gaze settling on the decorations on the fridge. He had just placed his hand on the handle when his coworker, and best friend, had posed that question to him.

He thought about each scrape of paper that they had carefully arranged on the metal surface. Every precious memory of his family back home in Texas, the family he had made at work, and the family he was trying to make here. His favorite was a piece of scrap paper that had been torn from one of their scripts. The top right corner had words scrawled across it, written in the deep red of a fine tip Sharpie marker.

It had been meant to be a message from Misha, something he often liked to do when he felt he had gone too long without reminding Jensen how much he adored him. The length of time between them had varied depending on Misha's mood at the time. There had been a time when Misha had wrote him something special every day for nearly a month. Stuffing them in his jacket pocket, his work locker, or even in his underwear drawer. One time he had found a note in the salt shaker and an even more inventive moment, written in soap all over the shower stall. Sometimes he wouldn't get one for months.

This one, however, was an unfinished poem. Misha had been so stumped by it that as he brooded over the right combination of words, West (who had barely been a year old at the time), had taken it upon himself to draw all over it. His attempts at artistic expression had covered up some of the words before Misha realized he was doing it.  
Misha didn't have the heart to scold the child, especially since he knew he should have been watching him closer. But he had obviously been disappointed in his inability to finish it. Jensen had assured him that he loved it regardless of its in-completion, because it was a joint piece of art from the two people he loved most in this world.

The collage was a little piece of home, wherever they went.

"Just hanging out with my family."

Shortly after that, West had woke up.

Standing in the doorway, Jensen chuckled as West rolled off the couch. In a way that was more dramatic than actually dangerous, West lowered himself to the floor and gazed at him. His eyes were blurry, cheeks flushed, and his monkey hat was almost falling off his head.

He need only extend his hand, when the toddler seemed more alert, for West to get up and hurry over to him. Jensen felt the familiar pang of joy when West wrapped his fingers around his own, only able to hold on to the index and middle digit, as they walked into the kitchen. There, he let the toddler pick out a snack. Just a little something to hold him over until dinner was finished.

Once West had made his decision, Jensen scooped the child up and flew him around the kitchen like an airplane, which earned him laughter from the toddler; before setting West on the counter space near the stove.

There, West approved of what Jensen had pulled out for dinner and helped with what cooking was safe for a child. West's favorite thing was to stand on the footstool and stir anything in a pot. Jensen would stand behind him, with his arms around the child, helping him to use the toddler's favorite wooden spoon.

The turning of the door knob, with the twisting sound of a key, signaled that they wouldn't be alone much longer.

West's eyes had become impossibly large as he turned an urgent, excited look to Jensen. The happiness in those dark eyes filled Jensen with pride and joy. "Daddy is here." And sure enough, in through the door strode Misha.

Jensen chuckled at the toddler's enthusiastic scream of welcoming, as he ran to his father.

He listened to the returned scream as Misha embraced his son with a love that surpassed any tiredness that came from his daily labors.  
Laughter was bursting from West and without seeing it, Jensen knew Misha was tickling the toddler. He could tell by the sound. It was his ticklish laughter, his special laugh for his father.


	2. Chapter 2

His lips pursed as he sucked HI-C from the little yellow box he was holding in both of his hands. West hit the bottom of his juice box, just as Misha came into the kitchen, but continued to try and suck the last few drops out. He only stopped when his father had placed an exaggerated kiss on his head, which made him laugh again.

By the time Misha had made it to the table, having stripped down into more comfortable clothing, the whole room was filled with the delicious aroma of good food and the love that had been used to cook it. He waited as patiently as he could, for Jensen to finish setting the table, gripping the back of West's chair as he watched the man he loved.

When he finished, Jensen walked over to Misha, wondering if he would ever be able to stand close to him and not feel his stomach fill up with furor. He hoped deeply that he wouldn't.

"It smells delicious in here." Misha whispered against Jensen's lips as he slid his hand over his side, and they exchanged a kiss.

"Hopefully it tastes just as good." With an amused smile, Jensen watched as the toddler placed his right hand against the table, bearing his weight on it, so he could move to a kneeling position. Leaning to the left, West handed Jensen the box, gazing at the adult like he didn't understand why Jensen wasn't pleased to be receiving this gift. Jensen chuckled, took the juice box, and thanked the toddler. He had recieved a smile from the child then, who turned his attention to his dinner. Picking up one of the chips, West made noises before popping it in his mouth. He crunched on it a manner that was unnecessarily loud, laughing in amusement at himself. "You have quite the kid."

Misha smiled proudly at his son, sliding into the seat across from Jensen's place, so West was in between them. "He's worked out well for us."

West had looked to his father then. Grabbing another chip, he climbed across the table in an attempt to offer it to Misha.

A grin formed over his lips as Misha leaned in, and Jensen saw what was going to happen a mile away. He rolled his eyes as if disapproving of what he knew his co-worker was planning, despite the uncontrolable grin on his lips. Misha had returned it with a grin of his own. And because he was Misha Collins, he had parted his lips to accept the offering, only to clamp his mouth down on his son's hand.

West burst into laughter, laying down on the table top and in his dinner, kicking his legs in the air. His eyes were on his father as Misha flared his nostrils and growled, shaking his head back and forth with enough strength to move West's arm, without hurting his son.

Jensen found himself laughing with them, especially when Misha had finally released West's hand. The child had looked so much like Misha then. His eyes wide, mouth hanging open in a dramatic look of horror, as he stared at his hand. He was still holding the chip, but it and his hand, was covered in saliva from Misha's mouth. He turned the look to Jensen, his arm extended to the actor, as if pleading for Jensen to make it better some how. Even if there was still some amusement in his dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Jensen said, though he wasn't quite sure what he was appologizing for. It wasn't like he could control Misha. It didn't seem like anyone could. Gently, he reached out and took the moist chip and placed it to the side. Picking up one of the napkins that had been left on the table, Jensen wiped the child's hand off. "You know your father." Jensen added, leaning in towards the child like he had to tell him a secret. The best part was that West leaned in with him, as if he understood that and wanted to whisper about his father with Jensen.

Jensen rolled his eyes in a silly manner, which made West giggle. He shook his head a little as if disappointed in Misha, silently amused when he realized West wrinkled his nose the same way his father did when he was laughing. Stealing a glance at the other adult in the room, Jensen observed how Misha was nearly doubled over with his own laughter. The sight made him immensely happy. "He's immpossible."

West looked to his father then, with an expression that showed he agreed with Jensen.

Taking on an expression that was only partially serious, as amusement lingered in his eyes, Misha tilted his head to the side. "West..." He started, fighting to stop the grin as much as his son was. "West Anaximander Collins..." His voice had raised as he finished his son's name, his smile growing along with it.

Springing from his seat, laughing loudly again, West hurried around the edge of the table and flung himself onto Jensen. He clawed at the actor as he struggled into his lap, having some difficulty because Jensen's legs had been crossed. He knew this was going to cause trouble, but Jensen went along with it anyways, because the fun that came with it was too much to resist. He scooped the child up and held him close, sending Misha a daring look, silently challenging him to do something about what was happening.

Pressing his palms against the table, Misha slowly stood. He growled, low and deep, from the back of his throat. His nostrils flared, his teeth were clenched and bared. His eyes wide as he glared at the people across from him. West's laughter burst from his body in a loud squeal that peirced Jensen's ear. Flexing his arms, Misha pushed his shoulders up, arching his back like he was getting ready to spring at them. It was just a matter of which way he would go.... around the table or over it.

Jensen had growled in return. His eyes locked with Misha's in definance and amusement. He could feel the delightful tension that always seemed to be present between them, excited about the thrill of their own personal game.

Wanting to be a part of what was going on, West yelled: "Roar!" Jerking back and forth on Jensen's shirt, while he bounced around.

Misha pushed away from the table and around it. In a second, Jensen sprung up and ran to the opposite side of the table. "This is between the boy and me." Misha stated in a manner the was so over the top, Jensen couldn't help but grin. He straightened his posture, shifting the toddler to his hip. He extended his now free arm and indicated to Misha. Raising his chin in a difiant manner, Jense replied: "You'll have to get past me first." West gripped Jensen's shirt and pulled hard on it as he leaned forward, sticking his tongue out at his father. It caused the collar to dig into the side of Jensen's neck, but he could have cared less about that at the moment.

"You do not understand... the forces you are messing with..." Misha stated, slowly approaching them.

Jensen licked his lips tentively, trembling with excitement. "Do your worst..." He wrapped his arms around the boy again and pulled him close. "I dare you." He pressed his lips to West's cheek and kissed him hard.

Misha came after them again, upsetting chairs, knocking over decorations, and finally backed Jensen up in a corner. He hit the wall with a soft thud, causing a gasp to break from his mouth. West's face was pressed against one side of his neck, but the otherside was exposed, and the toddler couldn't see the way his father was looking at his coworker.

For a moment, Jensen thought Misha was going to slam right into him. Part of him wished he would. But his fellow actor managed to come to a sudden stop, achingly close to him. With his hands on either side of Jensen, Misha leaned in. He growled again, softly now, in a seductive manner. He brushed his nose against Jensen's neck, right along the bulge of his jugular. His breath was warm against Jensen's skin. Jensen shuttered, closing his eyes tightly, as Misha closed the distance between them. First his pelvis pressed against his hip, then his chest against Jensen's side. That he might have been able to handle, but then that bastard went and drug his teeth over his neck, biting him lightly.

"Misha..." Jensen whispered in a pleading tone, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

"I warned you." Misha whispered into his ear, "You didn't know the forces you were messing with." He followed the statement with carefully placed kisses along Jensen's neck, before mouthing kisses by his ear.

"Misha." Jensen gasped the other man's name, forcing his eyes open so he could look at him. He narrowed his eyes at the amused smile he was met with.

"I'll let you go if you kiss me."

 _The ball is in your court now Jensen, what will you do_? At first, all Jensen could do was stare at Misha's mouth and think about... How much he loved the way it tasted, even first thing in the morning before either them had brushed their teeth. How much he loved the way it felt, especially after a long day working on angsty, heart wrenching scenes. The things Misha did with it. How he could make him laugh with that single facial feature, make him cry, and turn him on. Jensen leaned in, his eyelids lowered, his lips parting in preperation for the requested kiss.

The corner of Misha's talented mouth had turned up in a pleased grin, before he leaned in to recieve the kiss. A tremble of excitement went through his body, because he craved Jensen intensely. Especially when Jensen licked his lips, intentionally slowly. He loved his son to pieces, but his nap time could not come fast enough when Jensen did things like that. _Like he was doing right now_. Jensen knew him too well, and was aware of every little thing that excited him.

They should have gone out someplace more public, where he would have had to control himself better. Who was he kidding? He probably would have been worse then.

At the last second, Jensen kissed him. But not in the way he had hoped. The Texas native planted a sloppy, wet, kiss on him. Jensen had most likely been aiming for his cheek, but ended up getting his eye instead. _Or maybe, he had always intented to do that, it was hard to tell with Jensen sometimes_. Misha closed his eyes in time, wincing at the force in which Jensen was pressing his lips against his face. There was a loud smacking sound as Jensen ended the kiss, dipping down and under Misha's arm for his escape. He turned and looked at Misha in a cocky manner.

Slowly turning, Misha opened his eyes and looked to Jensen, unable to deny how pleased he was by the way Jensen had handled the situation. He was always full of surprises. "Very good Jensen..."

Jensen chuckled and bounced the toddler in his arms as he carried him back to the table. Misha's gazed lowered to the other man's ass, never more thankful that Jensen chose pants that were snug in all the right ways. That ass, those bowlegs, it was all too perfect.

Once West was out of his arms, the toddler had taken his seat once more, and reassumed his dinner, as if everything that had happened was completely normal. And in a way, it was, when Misha was involved.

Jensen leaned against the chair he had been sitting in, slightly bending forward, watching as West hummed to himself and collected the salvagable pieces of his chips. Every once in a while, he would make a chip dance over the paper plate in front of him, before shoving it into his mouth . His body jerked when he felt Misha's hand clasp his ass. The actor's grip was just between each cheek, cupping it firmly, lifting it a little as he squeezed. Stiffly, Jensen stood as best as he could, peeking over his shoulder and at Misha. He managed to control the way he wanted to react, and instead, gazed at the slightly shorter man with indifference to what was happening.

"Have I told you how much I love these pants?"

"You've been thinking about them all day haven't you?"

"Yes." Misha breathed.

The corner of Jensen's mouth pulled up. "Good." He twisted and kissed Misha quickly on the lower part of his cheek and then turned his attention back to West. To further taunt Misha, he stuck his ass out more and moved it back and forth. Misha bit on his bottom lip, blantly staring at Jensen's ass, caressing it for a moment before he could stop himself.

"Your daddy has no self control." Jensen told West, who only giggled, craning his neck to watch as Misha moved around the table.

"I am the very definition of self control." Misha stated with confidence. He was only able to hold his serious expression for a second before he crumbled under the weight of Jensen silently asking him: _Are you fucking kiding me_? "You started it." Misha pointed out quickly, indicating to Jensen.

"You kissed me first." Jensen replied, taking his seat once more.

"You asked me out." Misha countered, sitting across from Jensen again.

"Only because Jared made me."

Misha shrugged, "Not my problem." He slumped in his seat, lifted his leg so he could place his heel on the edge of Jensen's chair. The grin returned because he knew without looking his foot was right between the other man's legs.

Jensen shifted, stimulated at the thought alone, since Misha's foot wasn't actually making contact with him... _yet_. "Stop."

Misha shrugged like he had no idea what Jensen was talking about. "What?"

"Don't."

"I really have no idea what you're referring too."

"You are a monster."

"No, Jared is a monster. That's an established fact, even the fans have accepted."

"Can't we have a nice visit?"

Misha looked alarmed and slightly offended by the accusation. He looked to West and asked: "Aren't you having a nice time with Mr. Ackles?" West nodded his head firmly in response. "See?"

As if to really prove this to the adults in the room, West slid off his seat. As carefully as any toddler could, he picked up the edges of his plate and drug it around the corner of the table and to Jensen.

Without questioning what was going on, Jensen leaned over and scooped the child up, placing him on one leg. Noticing his father's foot on the chair, though not understanding why, West shoved and kicked Misha's foot until he moved it; allowing him to fully sit on Jensen's lap. Oblivious to the adults in the room, West picked a chip up. Leaning back and against his chest, West craned his neck so he could look up at Jensen and offered it to him. While maintaning eye contact with Misha, Jensen opened his mouth and let the child feed him. Winking at Misha, as he chewed the chip. Jensen grinned at Misha then, patting West on the head. It made father and son chuckle, even though only one of them truly understood what they were laughing about.


	3. Chapter 3

West's eyes were barely open.

He was sprawled a crossed Jensen like the actor was his own personal lounging place. His head was resting on Jensen's chest, his slender body sinking in the gap between the chair and Jensen's side. His right leg was draped over the arm of the chair, the other hooked over Jensen's own leg.

His left arm was wrapped around his head, as if trying to imitate a monkey. His right arm was bent up, so his hand was resting close to his mouth.

Even though his own arms were becoming sore from holding his guitar in an odd angle, Jensen continued to strum the cords; creating a soft, lulling melody, as he sang to the child. 

Uncontrollably, Jensen started to smile, when he heard movement next to him. He ignored Misha, which was easier when the actor wasn't touching him.

Kneeling next to the chair, Misha leaned over the arm, running his hands over Jensen's bicep; pulling him closer so he could rest his chin on his co-worker's shoulder. 

Jensen wiggled in his spot as carefully as he could, considering how torn he was between making the two Collins comfortable on him. He was cramped, but that didn't seem to matter because he was so content right now. Especially when Misha nuzzled his scruffy face, against Jensen's own hairy cheek, and his fingers crept under the sleeve of his Henley shirt. 

Lying back against the chair, Jensen sunk in his seat more so he could gaze at Misha better. Silently amazed, and not for the first time, at how beautiful the man next to him was; which showed on his face. He drew in a sharp breath when he felt Misha's hand go past his sleeve, and over the side of his chest that wasn't serving as his son's pillow. "You could get a chair?" Jensen pointed out softly.

Sticking out his bottom lip a little, Misha shook his head, "I can grope you fine from here."

The response made Jensen chuckle, even more when Misha's hand came out of the neck of his shirt and started touching his neck and jaw. "There are easier ways to do that."

The features of Misha's face moved to show he didn't really find that a polisiable suggestion, "No, I think this is the most logical way."

Jensen gazed at Misha for a moment in a loving manner that made his eyes shine, shaking his head back and forth slowly as if he both found his lover unbelievable and yet perfect at the same time. 

Misha chuckled and this time, when he leaned in to press his lips to Jensen's, he was rewarded with the desired contact. They exchanged a few fleeting kisses as Misha pushed himself over the arm of the chair more.

Jensen chuckled, slowly lowering his guitar as best as he could with his current state of being entangled in Collin men. Neither of which were offering any assistance. West was completely asleep at this point, and Misha was too busy pressing his face against one side of Jensen's neck, his hand holding the other side, while his thumb stroked it.

When he finally got the guitar to the floor, he wrapped his right arm awkwardly around Misha's outer shoulder, pulling him as close as he could. He pushed his nose into Misha's hair and breathed deeply of his scent, as no doubt, Misha was doing to him. With his other arm, he brought it around West, in attempt to hold the child securely. He felt the toddler stir in response, but thankfully he fell back to sleep.

"I do appreciate..." Misha started softly, "how good you are with West."

Jensen drew in a deep breath, his eyes closed as he continued to rest his cheek on Misha's head and run his fingers over his shoulder. "I love him like he was my own son."

Misha felt a tense sadness creep over him and for a moment afterwards, all he could do was hold this man as close as he could to him, and wish he could keep him there forever. It took him a moment to be able to respond, but his voice did not convey his normal confident humor. "Well, I have been trying my best to knock you up."

He felt Jensen shift under him, sliding his arm between them, forcing Misha to look at him. He felt love weld up inside of him when he saw the way Jensen was smiling at him. Like he truly adored him.

Jensen pressed his index finger under Misha's chin, stroking it with his thumb. "Now you know..." He started in a completely serious manner. "That the fans would explode if I didn't maintain my physic. I can't let Jared think he's better looking than me."

He smiled then, in appreciation of how Jensen always managed to make him feel better. "So you're saying that he's not the prettiest person on the show?"

"Of course not." Jensen answered with an exaggerated scoff followed by an eye roll. He met Misha's apprehensive gaze and struggled not to grin.

In a way that was ironically like his character, Misha tilted his head to the side. His smile was growing as his eyes scanned Jensen's face for the joke he knew was coming. "Jensen..." He said in the same scolding tone he had used with West, before exclaiming. "You weren't going to say me were you?"

A comical, sheepish expression formed on Jensen's face as he shrugged.

Misha pulled his arm from Jensen's shirt, which took some effort since he had pushed it in so far. Once it was free, he playfully shoved Jensen, making him laugh. "Jerk." There was a smile on his face, because he knew how Jensen really felt about him, and even more so because he knew Jensen wasn't really done. Still, he tried to stick his bottom lip out in a pout.

And then the punchline came.

"I can't help it if I find Matthew Sheppard insanely attractive."

"Get the fuck out of here."

"No."

Misha was struck by the firmness of the response, gazing into Jensen's eyes for a moment. After trying, and failing, to swallow back the sudden tightness in his throat, he responded: "Do you want me to move him?"

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Misha like the question was the craziest thing he had ever heard. "If you touch this kid, he will immediately be bouncing off the walls. I have this under control."

And amazingly he did. Some how in one seemingly gracefully move, Jensen stood. He got out of the chair and shifted West into a new position flawlessly. Soon the toddler was resting stomach down, on Jensen's chest. His head was on Jensen's shoulder as his arms hung limply at his sides.

Jensen smoothed out the toddler's mismatched pajamas. The top was a long sleeve thermal style of dark blue material. The bottoms, however, were shorts of a cotton fabric with a cartoon print. He pulled the monkey hat off and carried it in his hand, because all hell would break loose if West woke up and couldn't find it.

Having moved to sitting back on his legs, Misha watched as Jensen walked around him, grinning a little more when the actor trailed his fingers lightly along the back of his neck. He watched as Jensen walked the entire length of the hallway, heading for the bedroom, before he got up and followed. But he lingered in the doorway, leaning against it, as he watched Jensen carefully tucking West into bed.

Tears formed in his eyes as he watched Jensen lean over and kiss West gently on the forehead before smoothing out his hair. 

Jensen walked slowly back over to Misha, leaning against the other side of the doorway. They continued this for a few seconds, as if trying to imitate the profound staring their characters did constantly. It did not pass by them unnoticed, how ironic that was. Which made them both laugh. 

Misha reached out and grabbed Jensen's hip and pulled him through the doorway. Jensen chuckled when Misha didn't stop there, but turned and continued to pull him down the hallway.

Jensen took a seat on the couch, intentionally right in the middle, because he immediately laid back, resting his head on the arm.

Lifting one leg, he didn't have to wait long before Misha was sitting near him. He watched with a smile as Misha grabbed his ankle and worked one boot off. He tossed it over his shoulder, indifferent to damage and noise, before pretending to be offended and sick over a smell that Jensen knew; didn't really exist.

Tentatively, Misha eased Jensen's sock off like he was afraid to pull too hard, resulting in a burst of some strange bacteria in his direction. Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Misha made gagging noises as he unceremoniously dropped Jensen's now bare foot onto his lap.

Without commenting, Jensen merely lifted his other foot and offered it to Misha.

This time Misha made exaggerated sexual faces at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at Jensen, and ran his tongue over his teeth in a manner that was so over done, it was almost creepy instead of arousing. 

Jensen's stomach hurt from trying to control his laughter. It only got worse when Misha used his teeth to grasp one lace of his shoe. He made muffled growling noises and attempted to yank the lace undone in one swift jerk of his head. He failed and winced in pain, which made Jensen laugh harder.

"This is serious." Misha scolded Jensen before rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Jensen managed to choke out. 

Misha waited until Jensen had collected himself, having to sit through a second, though smaller, burst of laughter; before he gave up and grinned a little himself.  
After removing the last boot, Misha tossed it onto the floor in front of him. He ran his finger over the top of Jensen's foot while gazing at him.

And Jensen waited, because he knew Misha was building up to something.

That something came in Misha biting the tip of Jensen's sock and yanking on it, in an attempt to get it off. It was followed by a loud ripping sound that caused them both to burst out in laughter. Jensen rolled to his side, burring his face in a cushion, while Misha fell backwards on the remaining space.

For a few moments all they could do was stare at Jensen's toes sticking out of his torn sock, as his foot sat in Misha's hands.

Jensen's laughter only worsened when Misha leaned in and flickered his tongue by his exposed foot like he was trying to fuck it. He started choking and gagging on his own laughter, knowing his face was going bright red in the process.

Misha sat up and grinned at Jensen, "I know just what to do to make it better."

"What?" He barely had a chance to get the single word response out before his shirt was pushed up. And he knew, in the instant before his prediction came true, what Misha was planning. He had tried to look at what Misha was doing, but fell backwards when he actually felt it. He clenched his jaw and breathed in deeply through his nose because Misha's mouth was on his stomach.

Jensen trembled as Misha brushed his lips over his abs, his tongue floating past his navel before dipping into it.

Misha's fingers slipped into the edge of his jeans, wedged between the material and his hips and yanked on them. They didn't move far, but the action alone made Jensen jerk in response.

Silently, Misha moved lower, mouthing brief kisses over Jensen's exposed pelvis, before dragging his teeth over the same area. He looked to Jensen then as he pulled on his pants again. They crept down Jensen's hips in response, but the material was rough against the arousal he knew was forming in them.

His thoughts confirmed when he heard the way Jensen whimpered.

"What's the matter...?" Misha asked softly, against Jensen's stomach. He trailed slow, deliberate kisses, up Jensen's torso, pushing the shirt up more so it revealed the actor's chest. He brushed his tongue against one hard nipple before grinning at Jensen. "I thought this would make you feel better?"

Jensen grabbed Misha's shoulders and pulled him across the short distance that remained between them. He pressed his mouth urgently to Misha's, moaning into the kiss as his lips parted and Misha's tongue slipped into it. 

Misha had settled between Jensen's legs, his groin firmly against Jensen's. The action caused Jensen to take in a deep breath, his hands sliding over Misha's shoulders before dropping them down to the actor's waist. There, he pushed them under his shirt, pressing his palms to Misha's torso, before sliding them up until they floated over Misha's chest.

And as more of their clothes fell away, and their passion grew more intense, Jensen couldn't help but remember briefly; how this all started...


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

From his lounging position on the bed, Jared grinned. "Stop belly aching and show me the next option."

Sighing, Jensen stepped out of his closet with his arms raised as if preparing to reluctantly hug someone. He was wearing a dark colored sweater, a pair of boxers, and socks.

Jared wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

Jensen rolled his eyes and went back into his closet. "This is hopeless."

Just as he spoke, Genevieve came back into the room with fresh drinks. She passed Jared a glass as they exchanged a quick kiss.

"Show Gene." 

She turned just as Jensen stepped back out of the closet, still wearing the same sweater. "God no." She cried, mostly in jest, before she crawled over Jared to sit on the mattress next to him. "The goal tonight is seduction isn't it?"

Groaning, Jensen went back into the closet, yanking the sweater off and tossing it to the floor with the other failures. "No one said anything about seducing anyone."

"Oh I plan on doing some seducing." Genevieve responded, grinning at Jared as she leaned in and pretended to bite his nose. "Is that alright with you, Mr. Padalecki? Can I try to seduce you tonight?"

"You can try." Jared answered, shaking his hair as he looked away from her. He touched his chest and drew in a dramatic breath. "But I am a southern lady and we do not fall easily into the clutches of delinquents..." 

Laughing, Genevieve started kissing Jared, interrupting him until he dissolved into his own laughter. She kissed his cheek and than play bit him again.

"If you two are done," Jensen asked leaning out of his closet, "because you're making me a little nauseous."

Genevieve answered for both of them, by grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Jensen. She missed him by a lot because Jared was tickling her. "That's not fair, you're suppose to help me." Genevieve pouted at Jared, even as she settled at his side. "Besides, it's only going to be a matter of time before you and Misha will be sickeningly sweet together too."

The next few choices did not fair any better than the sweater had. The last one, Jared had actually liked, but Genevieve had not. She had covered Jared's face, laughing as she shook her head and climbed over her boyfriend in an attempt to block him. She insisted that Jensen try something else, reminding him that: "Misha was worth it."

"You do want to look nice when asking him out." Jared commented.

"I never said I was going too." Jensen pointed out, as he came out of the closet again.

"You have too..." was all Jared could get out before Genevieve pushed away from him, and scrambled across the bed.

"Yes! That's perfect!"

Jensen was so unprepared for her enthusiastic response, he actually jumped. Nervously, he watched as she ran over to him and took the blazer from him.

She gasped as she looked over the material, before slipping it on him herself. She smoothed out the shoulders and straightened the collar as Jensen sent Jared a questioning glance.

"Don't fight her," Jared offered with a shrug. He lowered his tone, managing a realistic nervous expression as he added: "She can smell fear."

Genevieve paused to give her boyfriend a half-hearted glare before looking to Jensen again. "This is perfect. It brings out..."

She didn't get a chance to finish, when she noticed the freaked out expression that had suddenly appeared across Jensen's face. "What?"

"The roast." 

Without further expression, Jensen raced out of the room and down to the kitchen, with Jared and Genevieve trailing behind him. 

Swearing, Jensen yanked open the oven, smoke billowed out of the appliance. 

"Open some windows!" Genevieve called as she grabbed a magazine in the hopes of keeping the smoke from the fire alarm.

Panic rushed over Jensen as he searched for something to grab the pan with. In his rush, he had not properly gripped the pot holder and ended up burning his hand on the hot metal.

The meal he had prepared was completely black and smelled of chard meat.

"Maybe we can just scrape off the outside of it?" Jared offered, poking at the roast with a spatula.

"I should just call this off. He probably won't come anyways..."

"Who won't come?" Misha stopped in the entrance when he saw the way everyone was looking at him, and the smoke that was still floating around the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at them and carefully walked over to Genevieve since she was the closest. "Everything alright?"

"Perfect." Genevieve answered, returning Misha's hug.

"Are you still dating that tall, gangly, guy?" Misha asked, playfully wincing as if afraid he might offend her.

"Unfortunately I am." Genevieve shrugged and grimaced in a comical manner of being annoyed, "What can I say, I'm a sucker for his hair."

Misha nodded, "I understand, it is pretty." They laughed, and exchanged another hug before Misha turned to Jared and pretended to be shocked that he was standing there. "For a big guy you sure are sneaky. When did you get here?"

Jared chuckled and gave Misha a hug. "I've been here for hours waiting for your slow ass to arrive."

"You were? I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, I was blinded by Miss Cortese's beauty." Misha replied, winking at Genevieve. "I still say we should run away together."

"I know someone who would be truly heart broken if that happened."

Genevieve's comment snapped Jensen back into reality, especially when he realized what she was hinting at. He had honestly been blinded by Misha's entrance, captivated as he always was when the slightly older man came into the room. But now that he wasn't completely entranced, he remembered that he had left his pants upstairs. And while his coworker could see the nice button shirt and jacket combo Genevieve had approved, he was standing behind an island that was the only thing blocking Misha's view of his underwear and bare legs.

Misha followed Genevieve's gaze, grinning when he saw she was blatantly looking at Jensen. "Really?" He walked over to Jensen, noticing the nervous smile and the obvious flush of color on his cheeks. Both of which made him some how more beautiful than he normally was. 

Bright colors caught Jensen's gaze and for a moment his predicament fled his thoughts. It turned out to be a bouquet of what appeared to be wild flowers, daises mostly, and babies breath. Misha brought them to his nose, taking a deep breath in, as he gazed over the blossoms and at him.

"I wondered why I felt so compelled to buy these when I saw them sitting in the flower shop window." Misha commented softly, his eyelids lowered as he continued to look at the blossoms in his hand. He straightened them out a little, before looking to Jensen again. His voice lowering in a way that took Jensen's breath, "Maybe I was meant to give them to you?"

Captivated, Jensen watched as Misha leaned over the island a little, leaning against forearms. He was holding the bouquet in both of his hands now, letting them fall in Jensen's direction. 

In a burst of movement, Jensen's arms shot from his sides and caught the flowers. It had seemed in that moment that they might fall if he did not act, and yet, the smile on Misha's face made him question that idea.

"Would you really be heartbroken if I ran away with Gene?" Misha whispered.

Jensen struggled to say something, unsure of which was making him more nervous. Was it Misha's sexy smile and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, or the matching urgent expressions on Jared and Genevieve's face, urging him to act? It made him even more tongue tied. He wasn't good at things like this.

"Naw..." He offered, trying to shrug it off, but it felt awkward. "That will just give me the chance I've always wanted to run away with Jared." He found himself smiling when Misha's grin grew, winking at Jared, though he could barely take his eyes off Misha.

The smile abruptly stopped for Jensen when Misha started around the island. As quickly as he could, he moved so it stayed between them.

Grinning, Misha leaned against the wood surface, "What are you doing?"

Jensen tried everything then. He tried to smile, tried to laugh, tried to talk, but nothing wanted to work. All he could do was run away from Misha, when his secret crush attempted to get close to him again. It made his already present nervousness worsen, adding on a sense of being ridiculous that he was acting like this. But what choice did he have?

It was only when Jensen had gone completely around the island, did Genevieve and Jared remember that he didn't have any pants on. Genevieve smacked Jared in the chest and signaled for him to help her run interference. 

"Hey Misha, I want to show you something over here." Genevieve tried, lacing her arm around Misha's as she pulled him away from Jensen. Jared attempted to stand by the island, to further block Jensen as he made his escape.

Misha went easier than they had expected, yet some how, they were still surprised when he suddenly broke away from her. He easily slipped past Jared and disappeared around the corner where Jensen had gone.

Genevieve had just run over to Jared, both of whom had horrified expressions, when they heard a loud whistling cat call, followed by Misha enthusiastically yelling: "Look at those sexy legs! Please, don't get dressed on my behalf. In fact, I dare say no one would mind if you decided to loose some more clothes."

Grinning, Misha came back into the room, chuckling as he helped himself to a drink. "I think I might have to come for dinner more often."

*  
The burn mark on the palm of his hand was a dull throbbing sensation, one he knew would go away when he could stop thinking about it. His hands disappeared under the surface of the water, his face twitching a little from the hot water hitting his injured flesh. His fingers sought out another dirty plate as he tried to think of anything but how much his hand hurt.

In the background he could hear his guests laughing. It was a comforting sound until one of those voices started drifting close, stopping at his side. Tension crept over him, as Jensen watched through the corners of his eyes as Misha poured himself another tumbler of scotch and approached the sink. Without saying anything, he took a drink from his glass and set it on the window sill in front of him. Misha pulled his jacket off, tossed it onto the counter space, and started rolling his sleeves up.

"Where do you keep the hand towels?"

He wasn't sure why he couldn't form the words to speak, but it happened anyways. It was a mundane question, nothing flirty or sexy about it. But it was Misha, and his coworker was standing there with a warm glow of happiness and alcohol that some how made him even better looking than he already was.

"You don't have too..."

Misha rolled his eyes and started pulling open drawers until he found them himself. "I want too." He replied as he picked up the first dish from the strainer and started drying it off.

For a few moments, Jensen could only stare at the dirty, soapy, water in front of him. Misha had dried three plates before he found his hands moving again. Silence settled between them, surrounded by the soft sounds of dishes clinking together and water splashing. It mixed with the distant sound of the television and their friends laughing.

"They are having a pillow fight." Misha informed Jensen, pausing with a glass in his hand as he watched the smile pull at Jensen's lips. 

"I'm surprised you're not out there in the middle of it."

Misha chuckled and finished drying off the glass in his hand, before he set it carefully to the side. Leaning in, he whispered to Jensen, "I was waiting for you, but you never came back to the living room. So I was forced to hunt you down."

A tingle of excitement went up Jensen's back, Misha's breath was warm on his skin, and smelled like smoky scotch and spicy desserts. He tried not to let his mind conjure up fantasies about what that might be like. Rolling around on his bed, as they laughed and hit each other with pillows. Downy feathers flying around the room, settling over them like snow, as the wrestling turned from play into the seduction Genevieve had hinted at earlier.

He could feel his cheeks warming as his stomach clenched. Jensen pushed the thought away, trying to focus on the pan he had attempted to cook in. He had been soaking it for hours, this was his third attempt at scrubbing it clean.

Misha's smile faltered because he had seen very clearly how Jensen had reacted to his comment. There normally was no awkwardness in their jests, but tonight had been very different. Jensen's eyes had shone with pleasure at some thought connected to the idea of them pillow fighting. But that feeling had disappeared and replaced with something between fear and confusion, as if Jensen was torn over what he had thought about. "What's wrong?" Misha asked, the humor gone, replaced with genuine concern for his friend.

The half lie burst from his lips before he could stop himself, "I just wish dinner could have been better." 

Misha studied the side of Jensen's face. He knew there was some truth in that statement, it had been obvious how much it hurt Jensen to not be able to provide them with a perfect dinner party. "I happen to love pizza." But it wasn't the whole problem. "And your dessert was delicious." 

There was no denying how much those words meant to him, "thanks."

There was silence again, as Jensen scrubbed the pan, refusing to give it up and relent to the stuck on grease; and Misha put away the dry dishes.

"What else is bothering you?"

Jensen stood straighter and looked to Misha and he knew, that the slightly older man could see through his half-hearted smile to the tension that had been in his mannerisms since the moment he had arrived. He sighed in defeat and looked to the pan, as if suddenly realizing it might not be so bad to raise a white flag.

He listened to the soft sound of Misha moving closer to him, drawing in a sharp breath when his coworker stopped next to him.

"This isn't the first time our plans have had to make sudden and drastic changes. Remember the time Jared insisted that we needed to go to that restaurant with the red door on it?"

He didn't need to hear more to know exactly what Misha was referring to. He smiled uncontrollably as he winced and hung his head.

Misha was laughing too, as he continued, "and we walked around for an hour, in circles and down sketchy alleyways, stopping locals on the street and asking them where to find that restaurant?"

Jensen was laughing harder now, "and no one knew what we were talking about."

"Except for Jared who insisted that the place existed."

"And we gave up and ate hot dogs from a convince store. I was sick all night from those nasty things." Jensen added, which made Misha laugh harder and nod in remembrance.

"And it turned out that Jared had gave us the wrong directions and he was all the way on the other side of town." They laughed a little more, before Misha suddenly looked serious. "So why are you so upset now? We didn't get lost, and dinner was only delayed a little bit."

The humor was sucked from Jensen and replaced with nervousness. He fidgeted under the weight of Misha's serious demeanor. 

Stealing a glance back into the other room and to Jared and Genevieve, he saw that they had given up their games and had settled down on the couch. Jared was stretched across the couch, with his arms wrapped around her slender waist, his head resting in her lap. She was gazing down at the back of his head with the kind of love that could last forever, as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Once in a while, she would scratch his scalp, which made Jared's nose wrinkle as he grinned. She didn't need to see his face to know how it affected him. They would giggle, as he wiggled around on the couch, and with enough stimulation Jared would spring up and tackle her, usually resulting in a tickling match.

Jensen realized how much he ached for a relationship like that. So when he looked to Misha, who looked worried now, he found the strength to do what Jared and Genevieve had been encouraging him to do for weeks.

"There is something..." He started, the old fear gripping him suddenly, beckoning him back to the comfortable denial and avoidance. But he wanted this love so much. "I have wanted to ask you."

"Okay?"

"But before I do, I want you to know it's ok if you say no. You're friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to loose that."

"I don't think you could do anything," Misha replied, "that could make me not want to be friends with you."

Jensen's expression showed that he wasn't so sure that was true. "Just promise me, if anything I'm about to say makes you feel uncomfortable or even disgusted, that you'll forget it and still be my friend."

Misha put down the bowl he had been holding, pulled the towel from his shoulder, and tossed it down on top of it. He moved closer to Jensen, touching his friend lightly on the arm, as he leaned in to look Jensen in the face. He saw the subtle twitch in Jensen's features from his touch and the rapid jump of the Texan's Adam's apple as it bobbed in his throat. "I promise."

Some how that didn't seem to bring Jensen any comfort, in fact, it made him look like he was going to get sick. 

The seconds ticked by as Jensen struggled with the words he had to say now. There was no going back. He had opened the door and Misha had more than willingly followed him through it. At least this far. "Would you like to have dinner...with me?"

"Dinner?" Misha asked, and Jensen saw right away it wasn't any of the things he had feared he would see in those blue eyes. Instead, it was like Misha was searching for clarification. _Are you asking me, what I think you're asking me, Jensen Ackles_?

"Are you... asking me... to come over for another dinner party?" Misha asked carefully, squinting his eyes as he searched for the answer he was looking for in Jensen's reaction.

His mouth felt painfully dry and for a moment Jensen wasn't sure which would happen first. His throat might close up and suffocate him, or his heart was going to explode. He snatched Misha's unfinished scotch off the window sill and drank it down in one gulp. The alcohol burned it's way down his throat, but instead of filling him with some much need confidence, he felt nauseous. 

It felt like Misha was closer now some how, making Jensen's tongue feel swollen and useless. He shrugged at first, his eyes on the glass in his hand, wondering if Misha could feel him trembling. "Maybe... just... the two of us?"

There, he said it, whispered it more accurately; but his secret was out.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Jensen's head was spinning and his ears felt like they were popping. He couldn't tell if Misha was happy, mad, or disgusted now. All he knew was Misha knew how he felt about him and that made him panic. "If you don't want too that's completely..."

"I haven't said no." Misha interrupted, causing Jensen finally to look at him.

And when he did, Jensen realized that there was still no obvious emotional reaction to what he had said in Misha's features. He wasn't mad or happy, but he had not said no. And it didn't look like he would.

Misha did draw in a breath, turning away from Jensen and to the kitchen sink. He gripped the edge, looking down at the unfinished dishes. "Listen..." He closed his eyes when Jensen attempted to interrupt him. "Before you write off your question to a denial..." He watched as Jensen nodded in agreement, before he added: "I feel like I should warn you about some things." He paused and waited to see if Jensen wanted to say anything. When he didn't, he continued: "sometimes I dress in drag and I like it."

Jensen was blindsided by the comment. Out of everything he had thought Misha would say in those few seconds that passed, that had not been one of them. Which seemed to be exactly what Misha wanted.

The way the slightly older man was grinning at him, made Jensen suddenly relax. That was until his fellow actor continued.

"You should come over and have dinner at my place this time."

It took a few moments before Jensen could convince himself that he had gotten a positive response. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack the way the organ was pounding in his chest. "So you're saying yes?"

"I never said no." Misha answered, chuckling when he saw the confusion on his friend's face. But his was short lived, as his expression became worried. "But there is something else you should know."

"Anything." Jensen offered, not caring what it could be. The world could end tomorrow, it didn't matter. Misha had agreed to go on a date with him. So for tonight, Misha Collins was his. At least he thought so, since Misha had never directly answered his question.

"If I had known a few months ago, that you would ask me out tonight, I might not have done what I did. But I didn't, so here is the second thing I need to tell you." Misha said, finally looking to Jensen again. "I had an announcement to make tonight that I didn't think would affect you guys as much as it was going to change my life. But it's going to be a huge deal to you, especially if you do want to try to have a relationship with me."

It took him a moment to wrap his mind around the phrase: _have a relationship with me_ , when he did, Jensen was worried; afraid that he was loosing him just as he was getting him. "Are you OK?"

Misha chuckled and nodded, "I am and I'm going to be a father."

Jensen was startled by the explanation because it was not what he had expected. He quickly went through his worse case scenarios to determine how bad this news was. Misha wasn't sick and he wasn't dying. More importantly, Misha had not said anything about _not_ wanting to date him. 

"You're having a baby?" Jensen asked softly.

"Well... unfortunately there is no baby in me." He rubbed his stomach, pushing it out as much as he could to make a small bump shape. "My best friend from high school is having one for me."

Jensen nodded, surprised at his own lack of concern about what that could mean. "Okay."

"Okay?" Misha asked with a tone of surprise and amusement. "That's it?"

"That's it." Jensen said, shrugging again. "I'm okay with it."

And it was then, that Jensen realized that Misha had been worried. He could see the relief in his eyes, the disbelief and the joy. "I did not expect that to go so easily." Misha commented.

Jensen gave a strained laugh and nodded in agreement. "Same here..." He paused with a reflective expression on his face. "Though I'm not positive I got a real answer to my question."

Misha was very still for a moment, though his eyes moved over Jensen. In a flash he threw his arms around Jensen shoulders, pinning the younger man's arms to his side. He leaned in and started biting playfully at Jensen's shoulders and back.

Jensen dissolved into laughter, struggling against Misha's attack as they staggered around the kitchen space. He was surprised at least one of their guests had not come into the room to see what was going on. They knocked over a chair and a picture from the wall before Misha slammed into the fridge, causing the decorations to fall from it, before Jensen was finally released.

As he caught his breath, Misha looked to the dirty pan. Reaching out, he shoved it back into the water. He turned to tell Jensen that it could wait until later, but forgot what he was going to say when he saw the way the younger man was looking at him.

The excitement in those green eyes and the way he was breathing harder. Without thinking much about it, he pulled Jensen back into his arms and kissed him again. There didn't seem to be any reason for it, but they found themselves laughing anyways.

"Should we go back to the living room?" Misha asked softly, running his hands slowly over Jensen's back.

"Sure... we could do that."

Misha's nose wrinkled when he laughed, because he saw the gleam in Jensen's eyes and the hint of what they could be doing.  
Lacing their hands together, Misha walked with Jensen back into the next room. 

Just as Jared started to ask what they were in doing in there, no doubt preparing to make some sort of joke about what it sounded like, when Misha interrupted. "Okay." He addressed Jared and Genevieve, stopping next to the couch. "Don't pick on Jensen, he's had a very trying day. No comments."

At first they didn't know what Misha was talking about, which showed on their faces. But the confusion was replaced with happiness when they saw that Misha was holding Jensen's hand. Their smiles grew when they watched Misha and Jensen settled into a love seat together. It might have fit one of them comfortably, but it was not built for two tall men. They managed it anyways, and seemed amused by the fact that neither one of them were fully in it. 

Jared shot up into an upright position grinning at them, especially when Misha signaled for silence. "But!"

"Shhh..." Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him close to his side. "Jensen needs to rest." He ran his hand over the top of Jensen's head a few times, like he might a pet, before roughly stroking his cheek; which made Jared laugh loudly. Even Jensen had to chuckle a little, forgetting his normal reservations as he leaned in and nuzzled against Misha's touch.

"I knew it." Jared commented anyways, lying back on Genevieve as Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen's shoulders.

"Misha's having a baby." Jensen announced, eyes closed as he sighed happily, beyond content in his Misha's embrace. 

Genevievee sat up this time, "Really?"

Misha nodded, "In about 5 months."

"Wow, are you going to be okay with that Jensen?" Genevieve asked.

Jensen was silent for a moment, before he cracked his eyes open and looked up at Misha. "Probably not all the time, but I'm okay with it right now. Besides...." he brushed his fingertips against Misha's cheek. "He's worth it."


	5. Chapter 5

He felt a strange sense of anxiety, though he didn't want to admit where it was coming from. Jensen turned his eyes to his best friend, surprised at how cool Jared looked. He wasn't completely relaxed, but the slightly younger man didn't seem nearly as nervous as he felt.

"Why would I be scared?" Jared had paused, as they lined up and prepared for the ceremony to begin. "This is the best decision I have ever made in my life." 

Jensen watched with a sense of awe as Jared peeked into the church, the isle they were all about to walk down, and the people waiting in attendance. His thoughts drifted to Misha, wishing he was here with them. But with the birth of his (their?) child so close, he had wanted to be with the mother in case something happened.

They scrambled into their respective places, Jensen smiled at the bridesmaid that happily took his arm. He had known her for years, another part of his extended family.

He had tried not to think about Misha, but it was nearly impossible not too. Would they ever have a moment like this? Maybe some day he could walk down the isle himself and find Misha waiting for him, perfect in his fitted tux, with that beautiful yet mischievous smile of his. Knowing Misha, he would insist on an extravagant dress, even with his unshaven face.

There was only a moment to wonder, as the music began to play and they started their practiced walk down the isle, if he was rushing things. Their relationship had just begun, it was too early to think about that.

And yet, he knew there was no one else he wanted to wake up next too. And weren't they already making a family?

*  
Laughter rang through the air, filling the air with happiness, radiating the love that was being shared.

The table vibrated under the motion of his cellphone. Putting his fork down, Jensen picked it up and opened the newest message. He chuckled at the single word that greeted him, feeling excitement burst inside of him.

_Please_.

He typed back: _You must really want me too._ He put the phone back down and picked his fork up. He barely got a bite in before the incoming response made it vibrate again.

_If I say yes, will you?_

Jensen had to admire his persistence. _No._

"How's Misha?" Jared asked, leaning over Jensen's shoulder so he could look at the phone screen. He had come up so unexpectedly, his question had made Jensen jump and drop his fork. Jared grinned at the way Jensen glared at him. "That good?"

"He's fine."

"Must be more than fine, the way you're intently staring at the screen." Jared pulled a chair closer to his friend and sat down as he pulled his own phone out.

There was a small amount of worry in Jensen now, when Jared started texting. "What are you doing?"

"Asking Misha what he's saying." Jared answered honestly. 

Jensen realized with a growing sense of worry, that Jared must have finished his message because he closed his phone. 

"How did you know..." Jensen started to ask when he saw the way Jared looked at him. He tried not to smile as he looked away. A phone went off, but it wasn't his, it was Jared's.

"He wants a picture of you in your suit?" Jared asked, raising his eyebrow dramatically and watched as his friend shifted in his seat. "Doesn't sound too bad..."

It was Jensen's turn then, to narrow his eyes, "Do you even know Misha?"

Jared laughed, "Good point, everything is questionable when it comes to him." The smile he saw then, on Jensen's face, made him even happier than he already was today. "How are things between you two?"

When Jensen didn't answer right away, Jared felt a pang of concern. He leaned in towards the man he considered a brother. "Are you OK?"

Jensen jerked a little as if coming out of a deep line of thought. He offered a smile and nodded, "Yes... it's just." He looked away for a moment, before stealing a glance at the newly married man next to him.

"You can tell me." Jared offered, sincerity in his eyes. _Anything._

Jensen drew in a breath and nodded, "I know. It's just..." He tried again, struggling with a way to express what felt impossible to put into words. "It's so confusing."

Jared relaxed then when he realized it was nothing bad and that Jensen was happy. "Do _you_ even know Misha?" 

His question made Jensen laugh, "Does anyone know Misha? Besides Misha of course." His smile lingered as he looked to the half eaten dinner in front of him. "Sometimes I feel like I'm so in love with him I'm going to explode from happiness."

The honesty in those words struck Jared, making him beam. He wanted so much to hear that, to know his best friend was happy and loved. "Sounds good to me. What's wrong?"

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know." He sat up and turned to face Jared fully. He cast a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was listening before he continued. "Sometimes I feel like we're going too fast."

Jared wasn't surprised to hear that concern, "You haven't been together for half a year and you're already planning a nursery. Anyone could understand why you would be worried."

"It's not just the baby." Jensen said, although it was in some ways. He was frightened at times at the thought of having this little human being that he was responsible for, even if it was only a small connection vicariously through the child's biological father. That was a ball of questions all on its own. What if the child hated him? What if it didn't approve of it's father's lifestyle? He didn't really think that anything from Misha could be hateful like that. But what if...

 

"He's making me a dresser."

Now that was something Jared hadn't expected. "He's what?"

"He's making me a dresser." Jensen repeated, picking up his phone so he could flip through the gallery. When he reached the picture he wanted, he showed it to Jared.

"That's very nice." Jared conceded. He recalled now that among all the other secret talents Misha was harboring, wood working was one of them.

"It is." Jensen agreed, leaning back in his seat. "But a dresser goes in a bedroom... with my clothes in it..."

Jared nodded, understanding now what Jensen had meant earlier, "going too fast."

Jensen drew in a deep breath, "I don't want to mess things up."

"But?"

The corner of Jensen's mouth pulled up in a grin. He turned to look at Jared more directly, "Sometimes... it feels like I can't get enough."

Jared laughed, reaching out easily with his long arm to pat Jensen a few times on the shoulder and then on the cheek, "Sounds like love to me."

The moment was broken when they heard a phone chime, and this time, it was Jensen's.

_I have minions every where. I will get my picture..._

*

Things had started to settle down, so Jensen drifted away from the remaining party goers so he could quietly text with Misha. Settling next to a window, he gazed out of the window in between messages. 

Outside, the winter wonderland-esque scene was pristine despite the affairs that had gone on within it. It was snowing, heavier now, though not so much to threaten travel- _yet_.

There was a familiar vibrating sensation against his palm, bringing his attention back to it. His eyes moved over the screen, unable to stop his smile now, anymore than he could any other time. He was so lost in his joy at even this diluted form of communication with his boyfriend, that he didn't realize that someone had moved away from the crowd, until it was too late.

"Yes!"

Jensen tore his gaze from his phone and found Genevieve standing a few feet away from him. She looked radiate in his wedding gown, her hair perfectly styled with a soft glow to her cheeks. She was beaming at him with triumphant, rocking her phone back and forth in her hand. Picking up the front of her gown enough to walk, she soon joined Jensen at the window, sitting on the opposite side of the sill. She wiggled in her spot, trying not to grin as much as she obviously wanted too.

Holding out her phone in a dramatic manner, she started texting, reciting what was being written. "The picture you requested..." She paused, obviously finishing her text, before lowering her phone to her lap. "Dearest Overlord."

Jensen's eyes went wide because he immediately knew what she had done. Before he had a chance to react to her laughter, his own phone went off. "I thought we were friends."

"Of course we are." Genevieve expressed, a fake look of shock on her face. "But I was choosing between two of my best friends."

"What about between Misha and Jared?" Jensen posed, a small smile forming because the whole conversation was in jest and it was only going to get better from here.

And sure enough, a thoughtful expression formed on her face as she crossed her arms. She pressed the tip of her index finger to her lips, alternating her eyebrows as she arched them. After a moment of humming, she started, "Jared does have pretty hair..."

Laughter burst from his mouth uncontrollably, because she was so good at being serious, even though the answer was so obvious.

"But on the other hand, Misha is...." she moved around as if struggling for the correct word and then shrugged, "Misha. He's Misha. Misha is a adjective now, and he's that."

"You're a brat." Jensen offered as he finally looked to the message, realizing there were three now.

"I know." She slid of the sill and leaned over Jensen's phone so she could kiss his cheek. "But it's my wedding, so I can do whatever the fuck I want to do." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides you have the best smile when you're talking to Misha, it was too hard to pass up." She turned and went back to the rest of the wedding party, almost skipping.

Jared came running towards her, like they hadn't seen each other in years, instead of a few minutes. Crouching down, he scooped her up like Genevieve was wearing jeans instead of a dress and spun her around.

Jensen smiled at both of them and then opened the first message.

_You're gorgeous_

Followed by: _Don't you dare deny it_.

And then finally: _The things I would do to you right now..._

A shiver raced up his back, even though Jensen wasn't particularly cool. _Getting Gene to do your dirty work now_?

_You're restiveness forced me to reveal my most prized mole._

_How long has she been a turn coat and does Jared know_?

_Who says he's not one too_?

Whatever he was going to type in response to that, soon disappeared from his thoughts, as warm breath hit his ear and neck. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you..." A familiar voice whispered against his skin. "That you shouldn't upstage the bride?"

Jensen was afraid to move, but managed to force himself to look. For his efforts, he was greeted by bright blue eyes and Misha's equally brilliant smile. Despite how breath-taking Misha was, Jensen managed to find his voice, "They let dictators in?"

Misha chuckled and slid into the spot between the wall and Jensen as if they were in the living room of one of their houses, and not a very public wedding reception. "They make exceptions for the really good ones."

It only occurred to Jensen, until after the fact, that he had easily laid back against Misha. He drew in a deep breath when he felt his boyfriend's arms around him, amazed at how good it felt. "I missed you." He reached up with his free hand and touched Misha's lightly. 

"I missed you too."

"I thought you weren't going to come?" Jensen asked carefully.

"And risk loosing you to some flashy stud?" Misha asked in an exasperated manner, as if the answer was obvious.

"Why would I want a flashy stud when I have my very own overlord?"

"This is true."

They shared a little laughter before they settled and just enjoyed the closeness. 

"It's beautiful out there." Misha commented softly, running his thumb against Jensen's hand. "Think of all the fun we could have out there. We could so skiing, or make forts, or snow angels. Oh the games we could play."

"Inside or outside."

Misha made a noise of sheer pleasure at the comment from Jensen, leaning in to bite the back of his neck playfully.

Jensen laughed and flushed, trembling when he felt Misha's teeth against the nap of his neck.

There was a moment or two of stillness after that, silent except for the distant sounds of the party, and the gentle snow fall outside. Jensen could feel eyes on him, but not from people outside of their space, but Misha's own gaze. When he moved his own up, he saw in the reflection that Misha was in fact looking at him, in a way that made his heart beat a little harder.

"You don't have to use the dresser right now." 

Misha's statement caught Jensen off guard and made him a little nervous.

"I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for." Misha connected and Jensen thought he heard concern in the older man's voice. "I would like it if you spent the night, but you don't have too. I could always spend the night at your place." 

That seemed to relieve some of the tension and Jensen found himself smiling again.

"Although, the less clothes you bring, the less you have to wear. And I hope you know, I fully support your nudity. You should be free of the confinement of man made material's whenever possible."

Now Jensen really was laughing. He might have thrown his head back, if it hadn't been resting against Misha's chest. When he twisted to look up at Misha, he was rewarded with a loving smile. They had to strain to really reach each other, but it was worth it to feel their lips pressed together, even if the kisses themselves were chaste.

"Oh that one has to go in the private album."

They tore away from one another, and found Jared with Genevieve this time, standing a few feet away from them. Jared was holding his camera and seemed to be browsing some pictures.  
"Aww that one is so cute." Genevieve commented, indicating to something on the screen. She then turned to look at Misha and Jensen, "Go back to being cute so we can take more pictures."


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you just let me help you?"

The wailing of the baby pierced his ears, grating at the already worn down nerves that shot pain through his whole head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Jensen pointed out, gazing at the back of Misha's head. Standing in the doorway to the nursery was all he was able to do at the moment. Misha had insisted that he go to bed and get some sleep, but he couldn't. Not just because of the baby screaming down the hallway, but because he missed his boyfriend. He crept into the room, reaching out with the intention of comforting Misha. Jensen's fingertips had just brushed against Misha's arms, when the slightly older man turned on him. 

"I can take care of my son."

West, only a few weeks old, continued to twist his tiny body in Misha's arms. He was screeching like he was in excruciating pain.

Colic.

The doctor said it was colic, the stuff of nightmares.

He knew Misha didn't mean to snap at him like that, just like he knew that this was not the man he adored standing in front of him. But a desperate new parent who hadn't slept well in days, frustrated at his inability to comfort his child, looking for some place to lash out.

But that didn't stop it from hurting, from cutting deep into Jensen.

 _My son_.

Nodding slowly, Jensen stepped away from Misha. "Sure, okay."

Misha was blind to the hurt he had caused, light headed from lack of sleep and proper nutrition. "I can!"

"I said okay!" Jensen yelled back, turning he left the room.

Sighing, Misha turned back to the baby in arms, feeling tears wielding up in his eyes. "Please..." He begged the infant in his arms, "Please, just go to sleep." In a brief lull between screams, Misha heard a soft thudding noise from down the hall. He wasn't sure why the sound concerned him, but he found himself walking down the hall to investigate it anyways.

After checking the bathroom and a spare guest room, he found Jensen in the kitchen. There was a brisk, rough, movement to Jensen's actions as he reached into the sink and pulled out another dish. It made Misha think about the night Jensen had asked him out and how they had cleaned up together. They had often repeated that moment after that. He would come up front behind Jensen, kiss him lightly on the neck and feel the younger man melt into his embrace.

There had always been this comfort between them. As if they had never had to adjust to one another, because they had already. Normally, there wasn't even a question about touching Jensen. Now, he wasn't so sure...

For the first time in hours, in days, West's cries quietened, but not because the child had stopped, but because Misha found himself focusing on it less. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Jensen answered simply, as he grabbed another dish and started scrubbing it.

It dawned on Misha then, what he hadn't noticed before. He could see how upset Jensen was, hear it in his tone, and feel it in his posture. He hurried over to his side, trying desperately to look into the face of the man he cared about. "You don't have to do that..."

There was a sarcastic, hurt, laugh from Jensen as he finally looked to Misha. His bright green eyes shimmering with tears. "Why not? You don't need me upstairs. Not as a partner and you've made it clear you don't need help with West."

"Jensen I...." 

But Jensen shook his head and finished what was bothering him. " _You_ can take care of _your son_ just fine by yourself." He had spat the words, hating the way they felt on his tongue, his Texas drawl coming out more.

He turned his back to Misha than, hating the fact that he was doing that, but he didn't want to say more. It already felt like it had been too much.

"I didn't mean that." Misha tried, feeling worse than he had before. He loved Jensen so much and the thought that he had caused those sad tears... 

Jensen tossed the plate he had been cleaning back into the sink, splashing water onto his hands. Gripping the sink, he leaned over it, hunching his shoulders. Closing his eyes tightly, he could feel a few tears slip down his cheeks. Sometimes he felt like he didn't belong here. _Misha had hands full enough...maybe he should give him some space..._

But Jensen would never actually ask Misha if he wanted him to leave. And not just because his anger was deflating already, or because he soon heard the distraught tone in Misha's voice. He wanted to support Misha and be there for him. And he couldn't do that with threats of leaving whenever he felt a little neglected. What kind of man was he to ask a father to chose between his boyfriend and child?

But the thought was there none the less, silent, but not unspoken. "No." Misha moved closer to Jensen, "I need you to stay."

Jensen gazed into Misha's eyes for a moment and then sighed, "then let me help you. I know we've only been together for a few months now, but I want to take care of you... _both_ of you." He placed his hand gently on the top of West's head, while his other went to Misha's side. "I want us to do this together."

Misha nodded, feeling his own tears brimming at his eyes, leaving him wondering if he could possibly love Jensen more than he already did, "I want that too, I'm so sorry."

He leaned in, so their foreheads were pressed together. Jensen ran his hand over Misha's side. "You're exhausted. Let me try. You can take a bath, or grab a nap."

There was a part of him that was still wary, for reasons he couldn't make sense of. He trusted Jensen, he wanted his help, but for some reason he was still afraid. "You'll be here when I finish?" Misha asked softly, worry in his tone and expression.

"I promise." Jensen answered softly. He reached out for the baby then, thankful when Misha passed the bundle off him. Silently, he let Misha fuss over the way he was holding West, trying to straighten out the baby's blanket, finding it endearing. He jerked his head to the side, as he lovingly told his boyfriend to go away.

Reluctantly, Misha left the room, leaving Jensen in their bedroom with the unhappy infant.

*

Jensen raised his fist to the door, preparing to knock, when he paused and reflected. Deciding he didn't really need too, he gently pushed the door open and started to address his boyfriend. 

"Misha?"

The man in question was sprawled out in the bathtub. His arms draped over the side, with his head leaning to one side, resting against his shoulder. Misha was sound asleep.

Quietly, Jensen walked over to the tub, crouching next to it, so he could test the water. He hand had just dipped passed the surface before Misha jerked awake.

Blinking at Jensen in confusion initially, it took Misha a few seconds to wake up enough to realize what was happening. He smiled softly and then sat up enough to kiss Jensen gently. "Hi."

"Hello." Jensen settled down on the floor, leaning against the side. "You're water is getting cold."

Misha's smile grew up a little, as he slipped back into the water more. He brought his hand under the water, brushing his fingers against Jensen's. "You could always help me warm..." Realization struck him when it really dawned on him that they were alone and the house was quiet.

Jensen answered the question he saw written on Misha's face. "He's asleep."

"How?" Misha asked, sincerely impressed and awed by what Jensen had accomplished.

Chuckling, Jensen shrugged, "My secret."

"You have to tell me." Misha playfully whined, sloshing water as he wiggled around in the tub. "Or I'll never...."

Now, Jensen really laughed, "Right, I'll give you a day before you cave."

Misha laughed, nodding in acknowledgement to the statement, "It's true. I'm half awake and all I can think about is how much I've missed our time together." He brought his hand up and touched Jensen's cheek with his fingertips, "How I wish you would climb your impossibly beautiful body into this tub with me, preferably naked."

Impulse struck Jensen then and before he could even second guess himself, Jensen pushed himself up and over the edge of the tub. He landed on Misha, a little more haphazardly than he had meant too, because his hand slipped on some water. He splashed water over the edge, wincing in reaction to the cold water hitting him, even as he laughed.

Misha laughed even harder than Jensen did, especially when his coworker hushed him, which only made him laugh more.

The next thing Jensen knew, Misha had thrown his arms around him and was pulling him further into the water. They slipped and slid and laughed together in a way they hadn't been able to in weeks.

Misha's hands moved over Jensen's body, tickling the slightly taller man in all the actor's sensitive spots, before his touches became slower, more deliberate, as he caressed his boyfriend's sides.  
Their kisses slowed down as well, deepening as their laughter was replaced by soft gasps. After Misha pulled his soaked shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, Jensen moved so he was lying across him as best as he could in the space they had. Their mouths opened as their tongues brushed together. It felt good to have this moment of intimacy with the man he desired.

He opened his eyes, trembling as he felt Misha's hands gliding up his bare arms. It was in those blue eyes that he saw an apology of a different kind, that they couldn't be like this more often.

"I knew what I was getting myself into..." Jensen whispered, before kissing Misha again, lovingly this time. "A few sleepless nights haven't changed my mind."

Misha drew in a deep breath through his nose, his throat tight, as he nodded, "I don't know what I did to deserve you." He answered softly, brushing his lips against Jensen's before kissing him. 

"By being you." Jensen breathed in return. Despite being submerged in cool water, there was a heat building deep inside of him, his desire for Misha. "Would you hate me..."

Misha sat up when he heard those words, worried even though he had not let Jensen finish the question. "I could never hate you."

Jensen moved so he was kneeling, reluctant to look at Misha for a moment. "I don't suppose you're feeling rested enough..."

For a moment, Misha didn't understand what Jensen was struggling to express. He knew his boyfriend wasn't always the most outspoken of people, especially when cameras weren't rolling, but this seemed to be even more difficult for him to ask.

"Would you like to do something together?"

He wasn't sure why, but it suddenly struck Misha. He knew exactly what Jensen was trying to ask him and why he was having such a hard time expressing what was on his mind. Leaning back  
Misha smiled at his boyfriend. "I would love too." 

It was obvious, how much his response pleased Jensen, which excited Misha more when he added: "We could watch a movie, or play a board game?"

Disappointment burst onto Jensen's face as his smile vanished. "Well..."

Misha watched with growing amusement as Jensen struggled with his desire.

"We could..."

"But?" Misha broke in quickly, encouraging Jensen to go on with a simple glance.

Jensen drew in a shaky breath because he could feel Misha's hands sliding over his thighs, under the water. "But I was thinking of something else?" He offered finally in an uncertain manner.

"What were you thinking of?" Misha asked, giving the strong muscles of Jensen's thighs a firm squeeze. 

"I..." Jensen realized then, that Misha knew what he wanted. He started to frown in disapproval of his boyfriend's antics, but found himself unable to stop the smile that formed when Misha grinned at him. "That's just not fair."

Misha chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Jensen, sucking on his bottom lip before he whispered, "I just want to hear you say it." He gripped Jensen's hips and pulled the younger man onto his lap, hissing in approval of the sensation of Jensen's weight on him. 

He sat up in a firm motion, his hands sliding over Jensen's hips as he captured his mouth in a heated kiss. His hands never stopping until they were on Jensen's ass, taking a cheek in each palm as they squeezed it as hard as he dared.

Jensen's gasp broke their kiss the first time, his back straightened when Misha touched him like that. Unconsciously, he pressed his body closer to the older man, moaning into the kiss. His broke it the second time to whisper Misha's name.

Grinning, Misha teased Jensen's mouth with his own, nipping at the Texan's lips, refusing to kiss his boyfriend the way he wanted him too.

"Misha." Jensen whispered, a pained expression of his face. He could feel how aroused Misha was, even while sitting in cold water, which increased his own need.

"Say it." Misha encouraged Jensen, teasing his neck now.

"I want you." Jensen breathed.

"You want me to do what?" Misha asked, meeting Jensen's gaze just as his coworker growled. It made him laugh.

"I want you to get out of this bathtub." Jensen hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh... you do?" Misha asked in a sarcastic manner, in between teasing kisses. He slowly let them deepen, sighing in contentment when their mouths locked and their tongues moved against each other.

He could feel the younger man's need in the way he gripped him tightly, and the delightful heat radiating from his body. "All you had to was ask."

*  
The bed was soaked by the time they had finished. The blankets lying on the floor in wet lumps, while the sheets clung to their bodies as relaxed in each other's embrace. Despite how tired they were, they could not stay there, although Misha had tried.

Jensen knew better than to try and force Misha from the bed. The last time he had tried to pull Misha from the bed, though not for these same reasons, Misha had merely rolled off the edge and laid across the floor. 

It had unnerved Jensen, until he saw that Misha was trying not to laugh.

So instead, Jensen dried off and got dress. He announced his departure and plans to sleep downstairs as he left the room. It only took a few moments, before he heard Misha following, even as he staggered into some clothes.

Jensen took off running, but Misha caught up to him easily. So quickly in fact, Misha almost caught him at the bottom of the stairs. 

It was in the living room, that Jensen was captured. Misha had hooked his arms around Jensen's waist and turned rapidly, so his back was to the couch. In one smooth movement, he threw himself onto the couch, taking Jensen down with him. They collapsed into laughter for a good minute before they remembered there was a sleeping baby. Hushing each other, just made them laugh harder. Some how, they managed not to wake West. 

Together, they settled onto the couch in a more comfortable position, though it was several minutes before either of them were relaxed enough to fall asleep.

*  
Misha's eyes shot open seconds before he sat upright. He looked around the room for a moment before twisting enough to see the space behind him.  
There, he saw Jensen curled up in the recliner. Even from where he was, he could see the familiar bundle of blanket, and the child resting in it, as Jensen fed West.

His initial gut reaction was the same one that had caused the fight to begin with. But Misha managed to stop himself and to really look at the scene. He got up and slowly moved over to where Jensen was. Each step closer made his heart fill with my joy, overflowing by the time he took a seat on the arm rest. Reaching out, he touched the back of Jensen's neck, before sliding his hand under his shirt and over his shoulder.

The corner of Jensen's mouth turned up in a smile. "I just finished feeding him. He just just fell asleep... I didn't want to disturb..."

"It's alright," Misha whispered, gazing at them both in a loving manner. Despite his size and age, West had managed to sprawl out in Jensen's arms. "So we survived our first big fight?"

"Seems so..." Jensen turned his gaze to Misha, a small smile forming before he received a gentle kiss. 

"Then again, if you're willing to suffer through my eccentric pitfalls," Misha couldn't help but chuckle when Jensen started too. West wiggled in Jensen's arms and they both tried to sooth him together.

Leaning in close to Jensen, Misha whispered, "We can survive this..." He met Jensen's gaze and this time it was softer, "together."


	7. Chapter 7

West screeched happily as he ran around the couch.

On his hands and knees, Jared followed the little boy, wrapping his lanky frame around the piece of furniture.

Genevieve returned to the living room, laughing at the pair as she had since she had returned home with the child.

West attempted to crawl over Jared's legs,and ended up tumbling over them instead. The action just made him laugh louder as he hurried back to a standing position and ran away from Jared.  
On his way past Genevieve, Jared stopped and play bit her on the calf. He grabbed her jeans in his teeth and yanked on them. The action made their already excited dogs come bounding over to them and join in, the three of them almost knocked her over.

She didn't have to crouch down far to kiss Jared who was kneeling now, before passing him a beer. "You two look like you're getting along well."

"He's the best!" Jared announced happily, taking a long drink from his beer. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a tangled mess because West liked playing with it, but his smile filled his whole face, his eyes dancing with happiness. Jared got up this time and looked to the little boy who had been watching him from around the corner of the couch. West, who was just learning how to walk, yelled happily when he realized the game had been restarted and ducked back around the furniture. 

Jared jogged after him, looking like he was trapped in some sort of slow mode running scene. He stretched his long arms out and contorted his face into weird shapes that made Genevieve choke on her own drink. When Jared finally reached down, he scooped the child up. Placing West across his arm, belly down, he spun them around in a few circles before dropping him onto the couch.

Never stopping, West rolled off the couch and staggered away from them, still laughing loudly.

"I could do this every day." Jared commented, leaning against the back of the couch. Smiling more, Genevieve passed him his beer so he could have another drink as he caught his breath.

"What if you could?" Genevieve asked carefully.

Jared chuckled, moving closer to her so he could kiss her neck. "Sounds great, but I think they might notice their son is missing."

Genevieve's eyes were resting on her can, running her fingertip along the aluminum top. "What if you had someone else to play with?"

Confusion settled over Jared's face, which lingered after he gazed at his wife for a few minutes. _I don't understand_.

Giggling with excitement, Genevieve carefully took Jared's beer from his hand and placed it on the table next to them. She gazed up at the man she loved and whispered, because her throat was suddenly tense with the love she felt for him. "What if I knew where you could get your very own little Padalecki baby? In a few months anyways."

Jared's jaw fell open, as joy and wonder filled his features. There was a moment of delay before he reached out and touched her stomach.

Her laughter burst through her lips like a cough as tears slipped down her cheeks when she felt his hand tense on her abs. She tightened her own grip on his hand, trembling as she bit her bottom lip and held her drink up, drawing his attention to the fact that it was non-alcoholic.

The next thing she knew, Jared's arms had slipped around her and he was scooping her up, lifting her over the back of the couch so he could press her close. She fumbled in his embrace, as their lips met for frantic kisses. She felt the moisture of his tears on her hands as she touched his cheeks. She kissed them away before sharing a random burst of ecstatic laughter with him.

"I'm going to be a father?" Jared bellowed happily, spinning them in a circle much like he had done with West.

She laughed, tightening her embrace around his broad shoulders. She felt so tiny in his arms, like the child that was growing inside of her. He could easily manhandle her, pick her up like a doll and throw her any where he wanted. But her giant was so gentle, he would never hurt her.

He carefully set her on the back of the couch, as their kissing deepened. "I have to tell everyone!" He waited until she was comfortable and then vaulted over the back of the couch with a grace that always seemed to defy his size.

She waited until he was stretched across the cushions before she leaned back and tumbled onto him. They laughed as she slide easily into the space between the edge of the couch and Jared.

West had returned at this point, some what calmer since he had been waiting for Jared to follow him. Genevieve scooped the toddler up and set him on her stomach, so he was straddling her torso. She tickled the baby and held his hands as she made him dance around.

And for a moment, his already over abundant joy at the news of his own child grew some how. Seeing Genevieve with West made him realize how perfect his family was going to be. With his phone in his hand he imagined that West's hair was a little darker and his smile was more Genevieve's. Carefree and happy, tears started filling his eyes again.

*

"Just one..."

"No."

Misha whined and wiggled around on the bedding. "Please."

"No." Jensen repeated just as firmly.

"Have mercy."

"Never."

Misha disappeared under the sheets, laughing when Jensen followed him and their wrestling re-assumed. "It's like you don't trust me."

"Oh I trust you." Jensen answered wrapping his arms around Misha in a way that pinned his lover's arms down. "I don't trust that phone."

"How could you say that about her? She loves you, Jensen." Misha replied softly, kissing the man in question, just as gently.

"Don't try to suck up." Jensen replied, kissing Misha anyways, laughing when Misha whined again. "if you get on Twitter I won't get you back for hours."

"That's not true." Misha pouted, "an hour maybe, but now _hours_."

Jensen rolled his eyes, "still too long."

"I promise," Misha tried, "I just want to see if I have any missed messages."

Jensen's expression showed he doubted that it would be that easy, but he could feel his resolve dissolving under the weight of Misha's pleading expression. "You have five seconds. If that phone isn't out of your hands I'm getting dressed."

Misha kissed Jensen firmly, crying with joy, as he scrambled away from him.

"One." Jensen called after his lover, crawling out from under the blankets as well. The air was cold against his bare skin, but the sight was lovely. Misha was sprawled across the mattress next to him, completely naked as well. And Jensen found himself wondering if he could follow through with his threat.

He took in the gently slope of Misha's side, the line of his spine that ended in his firm butt and strong legs. Even with his shoulders hunched and his upper body slumped over the phone in his hands, he was still perfect.

"Two." Jensen said, sliding over to his lover. He pressed his body against Misha's. Holding himself up on one arm, he wrapped the other around Misha's torso and started stroking his stomach.  
He grinned at the sharp in take of breath from his lover, especially when his fingers went lower, drifting past Misha's navel. He could see the grin that was forming on Misha's face in the reflection of his phone. Jensen kissed his neck a few times, before whispering: "Three."

Misha whined, his thumbs frantically moving over the tiny keys as he attempted to get as much done as possible. He tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck more to the attention he was getting. "Almost done."

"Three and a half." Jensen grinned when Misha twisted to look at him. He leaned in and kissed Misha and for a moment Misha's hands lowered and the phone almost tumbled from them. But Jensen knew Misha well enough, "Three and three-quarters."

Misha laughed and laid back onto the bed, bringing his phone close to his face so he could continue typing on it.

Chuckling a little himself, Jensen moved over so Misha had more space. He then leaned in and started kissing along Misha's body, paying special interest to the spots he knew really turned Misha on. When he reached his lover's inner thigh, he whispered, "Four," as he bit the toned muscle hard enough to make Misha gasp and arch his back slightly.

He sucked on the spot for a moment, becoming aroused himself by the sounds of Misha panting. His intention had been to get Misha worked up and then pretend like he was going to leave. That would surely get him to put his phone down.

But after Jensen pulled away and just as he was about to end the count down, Misha shot up into a sitting position and yelled something unexpected. "She's pregnant!"

"What?"

Misha crawled over to Jensen and showed him the text. "I just got this from Jared. He's going to be a father!"

Jensen found himself grinning, their game momentarily forgotten. "He's going to be the best father."

Misha gazed at the side of Jensen's face, his eyelids lowering in a lusty manner, as if just realizing that Jensen was still naked. "Well maybe not the _best_." Misha replied softly, stroking Jensen's jaw lovingly.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Jensen sat up, his eyes shimmering as he gazed at Misha. "I love you."

"I love you too... this much." Misha gently pushed Jensen so he landed on his back. He settled in between his lover's legs before kissing him deeply. He then drew Jensen's attention to the phone in hand before pitching it across the room. The phone hit the carpet and bounded out of the door.

"Wow," Jensen had lifted himself up enough to watch what Misha was planning. Now he settled back into the cushion of their mattress. "That's a lot."

Misha chuckled and kissed Jensen as he slid his hand along one of his coworkers legs. He gripped his firm thigh and lifted it, encouraging Jensen to hook it around his waist which he did. "How could I think about anything when I have you to worship?"

Jensen groaned deeply, biting his lip as heat rushed through him from the sensation of their cocks rubbing together.

"Looks like we'll have more play dates to look forward too."


	8. Chapter 8

West was hanging over the back of the couch, staring out of the window and to the world beyond.

Misha chuckled as he adjusted his scarf, the blues and blacks of his outfit stark against the bright colors of childhood.

The spring green and baby blue plaid of his rain jacket, with the bright primary colored polka-dots on his white galoshes. Sometimes, Misha reflected that most people might consider them more appropriate for a girl, but West had loved them, and that was all that really mattered to him. It wasn't like Misha had ever been one to worry too much about normal social constraints.

In his hand, West had one of those umbrellas that when opened it, it looked like an animal. West had insisted on the zebra one. So he had stripes, plaid, and spots. Misha couldn't have been prouder.

Standing up, West half turned and looked to his father. "Go bye-bye?" He asked, indicating to the front door.

Misha laughed and nodded, "Yes, we are going." He smiled as West carefully turned around on the couch, only to jump off of it. He reached out for his son, just as he reached his side and walked out of their home.

The trip was filled with the familiar, enthusiastic questions, from the toddler. Every few seconds, he would point at something, sometimes naming what it was, but mostly asking Misha: "What's that?" Sitting close to his son, Misha wrapped his arm around the car seat so he could talk to West easier.

They had just reached their destination when his phone went off. West's face lit up as his smile filled his face. It made Misha laugh as he fished his phone out. He swore sometimes one of the first things West learned was Jensen's ringtone. It was the only one he reacted too like that. He accepted the call and put it on speaker. "How's the most beautiful man in the world?"

"You would be able to answer that question better than me."

"Flirt." 

Next to him, West was fussing as he desperately attempted to reach for the phone in his hands.

"I just wanted to wish you luck today."

"That was very nice of you."

"Are you going to be gone all night?"

"I'm not sure." Misha admitted. "I have no idea how long this will take, or how long West will want to stay." He looked out of the window and sighed, "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Just be safe." Jensen requested. 

In the background, Misha could hear him Jensen moving around. By the sounds, he guessed he was in a kitchen. "Are you cooking?"

"Dinner."

Misha groaned, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Sounds like West does too."

"He is going to die if he doesn't talk to you. If he hangs up on you, I'll call you back." Misha passed the phone to the child who squealed happily.

A loud tone hit Jensen's ears from where West was holding down buttons from gripping the phone. He could also tell by the muffled sounds and static that West probably had his mouth pressed against it as he babbled and kissed it. He laughed and attempted to say "hi" and return the kisses. But the static suddenly lessened, which meant the phone wasn't as close as it had been. And what he heard next took his breath away.

"Love you."

The sound of West's voice, saying that, etched itself on his memory. He felt tears building in his eyes, "I love you too."

West, unaware of what he had done, turned and looked to Misha. He could see his father looked like he wanted to cry too, but he didn't understand why. "Want."

Brushing his own tears away, Misha smiled, "What do you want?"

"Want." West said urgently, waving the phone at his father.

"Jensen can't come over today." Misha felt his heart hurt when he saw the sad look on West's face. "You'll see him soon, I promise."

That wasn't good enough and Misha knew it. West adored Jensen, which was both a blessing and a curse. What was he was supposed to do now? Jensen was hundreds of miles away. He couldn't demand his presence just to appease West. No matter how much he might want to see him as well.

Tears started to build up and in the next instant, he was sobbing. "Want!" Frustrated, West tossed the phone down, where it popped in half.

Undoing the harness, Misha pulled West out and attempted to console him. "I want him too." 

*

It was dark and way past night fall, before Misha made it home. He was soaked to his core and cold in every inch of his body. He had long ago lost true feeling in his toes and fingertips. His feet felt squishy in the saturated fabric of his socks and there was a stinging sensation that spread across his cheeks. 

He was glad that West had decided to go home. Who knew a 2 year old could have more common sense? There was a sadness in him though, that he couldn't send the toddler home to the person they both wanted at the moment. But mostly, he was pleased with the work he had done. It was always a rewarding experience to give back to their fans and few things made him as happy as the shocked look on their faces when he had crossed that field and joined their crowd.

He had never expected so many to show up.

The lock clicked open, he twisted the door knob and stepped into the building.

In the distance he could see a faint light, which turned out to be a candle sitting on the dinning room table. Pulling off his scarf, he walked quickly into the kitchen where he found a place set out for him. Plate, silverware, glass, and a note. He picked it up and pulled it open, sighing with a mix of relief and love.

_Dinner is in the fridge, come upstairs first, you must be freezing to death._  
Love, Jen  
P.S. West made you dessert. 

Looking just to the right of the dinner plate, he saw a small saucer with a set of sugar cookies. Ever since Easter, West had been obsessed with the rabbit shaped ones. So there was a rabbit head, a running bunny, and a carrot. Despite the fall season, the cookies where decorated in the pastel colors of spring: purple, pink, and yellow. The rabbit head had a pair of blue M&M eyes that were slightly too large for it's head and a badly drawn mouth in black gel. 

He brushed a tear away quickly and ran upstairs.

The first thing he did was check on West, relieved when he saw the toddler sleeping peacefully in his bed. Closing the door, he peeked into the bathroom next and gasped when he saw a drawn bubble bath surrounded by the soft light of candles. The room was filled with his favorite scents.

"In."

He stiffened when he heard the familiar voice behind him, shivering when he felt Jensen touching the small of his back gently pushing him forward. He moved without protesting.

Silently, Jensen stepped into the room, and closed the door. He then turned to undressing Misha, pulling his jacket off first.

"When?"

The corner of Jensen's mouth turned up in a smile as he started unbuttoning Misha's clothes. "You always text me when you're a few minutes from the house. I started your bath then so the water would still be hot when you got up here."

For a moment, he was at a loss for words. "How long have you been here? Please tell me you didn't drive all that way..."

"I was already here." Jensen confessed, his smile growing when he saw the shock on Misha's face. "Surprise."

Misha shook his head as he slid his hands over Jensen's hips and pulled him closer. "You're too much." He leaned in and kissed him, as their arms moved around each other and completed the embrace. He pressed his face into Jensen's neck, sighing happily in the warmth that was radiating from the younger man's body.

"You're so cold." Jensen whispered in a concerned manner, rubbing Misha's back and arms. 

"Maybe you should help me with that bath." Misha replied, trying to not give into the grin that wanted to form.

"I was going to warm your dinner up."

"I'll eat later." Misha countered, giving into the grin because of the way Jensen was looking at him.

Jensen kissed Misha again before pulling his own shirt off, tossing it to the floor next to Misha's.

Misha starting working at his belt, as Jensen shed his pajama bottoms and stepped into the water. He couldn't get it off quick enough then, watching the natural light playing over Jensen's body seemed to make his fingers forget how to work. He fumbled with the familiar buckle as if he had never had one before in his life. In the end, Misha finally gave up and left it half in the loops of his pants. He tore his jeans and underclothes off and quickly joined Jensen in the water.

The heat of the water bit his skin, in a blissfully scolding manner that shot through his body. He sunk into the water gingerly, trembling when he felt Jensen's hands gently touching his sides.  
Sighing in contentment, Misha settled between Jensen's legs and leaned back against him. He closed his eyes as Jensen wrapped his arms around him.


	9. Chapter 9

There was something touching his nose.

There was something in his nose.

For a moment he remembered the times Misha had stuck his fingers in his nose, or his ears, and when they were alone, other places. 

But this was not Misha's finger in his nose. It was too small.

Cracking his eyes open just enough to see what was happening, Jensen saw brown eyes peering over the edge of the mattress at him. The familiar blank smile of a monkey hat was more visible than the child wearing it. West's arm was stretched across the space between them, his finger creeping up Jensen's right nostril.

He tried to close his eyes and resume his sleeping at least in appearance. But it seemed West could see through him as easily as Misha did.

Laughing happily, West crawled onto the bed and flung himself onto Jensen's head.

Rolling over on the mattress, Jensen dropped the child onto Misha's space and started tickling him. "What do you think you're doing Mr. Collins?" He asked as he pulled the child's shirt up and blew on his belly. It made West squeal and tug on his hair as he kicked him in the chest. He wrestled with the toddler for as long as he dared. He rolled the child around and spun him around, until he knew he had to stop or West would never calm down.

Gasping for air, West walked over to Jensen, letting the adult fix his hat before he threw his arms around Jensen's neck.

Jensen wrapped his arms around West and was just thinking of something funny to say to him, when West spoke first.

"Don't go daddy."

*

Misha looked up from the stove and watched as West came skipping into the room. He was wearing his galoshes again, the braids of his knitted hat bouncing with his movements. The toddler was still in his pajamas.

Behind him, followed Jensen; all bedhead, sleepy eyes, morning stubble, and the clothes he slept in.

"I'm sorry, I asked him to leave you alone." Misha replied when Jensen came over and kissed him.

"I couldn't say no after he correctly woke me up." Jensen explained, scooping West up, propping him on his hip. 

Misha didn't know what that meant, but it seemed West did. Crying out happily, West shoved his finger up Jensen's nose more enthusiastically than he had before.

Jensen leaned his head to the side, not so much to get away from the child, but with an expression of: _this is what I put up with_.

"Ohhh..." Misha grinned and shoved his finger up the other side of Jensen's nose. "Like this?"

Jensen nodded as best as he could considering what was happening. He burst out laughing when West shoved his other index finger up Misha's nose. His laughter got louder when, without missing a beat, Misha shoved his finger up West's nose.

"I am not sticking my finger up anyone's nose." Jensen informed them, giving them both a serious expression, his voice distorted because his nose was blocked.

"Too bad." Misha shook his head as pulled his fingers out of their noses. West followed suit and pulled his fingers out too.

He showed them to Jensen, "Ewww..."

"Ewww..." Jensen copied West, pressing his face against the child's and ticked his side. "At least my nose is clear now.

Misha laughed as he washed his hands off and went back to the stove.

"Are you making me breakfast?" Jensen asked, smiling again.

"It was the least I could do after you surprised me with dinner last night."

"Aww, you're perfect." Jensen said softly, kissing Misha gently.

"Yes, you are." Misha answered with a wink.

Jensen helped West wash his hands off and then put the toddler down. Leaning against the counter, a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "West called me something this morning."

"What did he say?" Misha asked with a dishearted expression. "I swear I have no idea where he picked up that disgusting fucking language at."

A small smile crossed Jensen's mouth, "Nothing like that."

Misha turned off the stove and moved his pots to cold spots. He walked over to Jensen and leaned against his side. "What did he say?"

Jensen turned a concerned look to Misha before he looked to the toddler who trying to reach his sippy cup. He left Misha's side and picked the cup up and crouched down so he could look at West. "What's my name?"

West held his cup and looked to Misha for a moment and than back to Jensen. He pressed his finger against Jensen's nose, "Want."

The three of them exchanged looks, it was not the first time West had called him that, so Misha knew it was something else.

As if understanding this, West looking to Jensen again. "Daddy." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jensen again. "Want daddy."

Jensen hugged the toddler tightly, feeling his eyes brimming with tears. He picked him up and carried him back to where Misha still was.

Misha had a thoughtful expression, he took in a deep breath and looked to Jensen when he was at his side again. "Are you okay with that?"

"Am _I_ okay with it?" Jensen asked, generally surprised. "Are _you_ okay with him calling me daddy too?"

Misha smiled then, tilting his head to the side. He was touching Jensen's side lightly, when he leaned in and kissed his shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned you're the only other parent he needs."

They exchanged a loving kiss before Misha pulled Jensen into his embrace, so he was leaning back against his chest and Misha was looking over his shoulder and at West.

West was squealing with laughter as he peered at his father over Jensen's shoulder. When Misha leaned in to kiss the back of Jensen's neck, West hit him in the head. The toddler laughed when he saw the shocked look paired with the smile on Misha's face.

Waving his hand at Misha, West laughed harder. "My daddy!"

"My daddy." Misha echoed, leaning over Jensen's shoulder and closer to West.

"No my!" West yelled, laughing as he pushed Misha's face with the hand that wasn't still holding onto Jensen's neck.

"Mine!" Misha yelled, before growling at his son.

West merely pressed his face against Misha's and growled in return. "No daddy!" West exclaimed, shaking a scolding finger at Misha. "West daddy." He returned both of his arms to being wrapped around Jensen's neck, leaning over his shoulder so he could stick his tongue out at Misha.

Jensen winched when West dug the soles of his galoshes into his ribs so he could lean over him. But he was laughing too, even as he pressed his face into his hand and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

*

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Just give me the baby." Misha answered, extending his arms towards Genevieve.

She looked at Thomas again, smiling at his radiant smile before kissing one chubby cheek. She passed the baby to Misha and fussed over his clothes for a moment. "He just ate, so he should be fine for a little bit. Jared just changed him too."

"You have wonderful parents." Misha said in a childish tone to Thomas, who squealed happily. "I have never seen such a happy baby." He bounced the infant in his arms, which made the littlest Padalecki kick his legs and laugh. "Are you ever unhappy?"

Genevieve smiled proudly at her son. "He is the best baby."

"Well, I don't know if you're the best." Misha said in a semi-serious manner to the infant, before looking to his mother again. "Has he started developing plans for world conquest?"

Genevieve frowned and shook her head, "not yet I'm afraid. We've been talking to him about it, but he just doesn't listen to us."

Misha shook his head and looked to the baby, pressing his forehead against Thomas'. "We'll have to work on that." He chuckled when Thomas' squealed happily and grabbed his cheeks.

Jared came through the door with the rest of the baby things, just as West ran into the living room. They looked at one another for a silent moment, before West grinned and screamed. He turned on his heel and ran out of the room again.

Putting the stroller down, Jared screamed and ran after West. He followed the toddler around the kitchen, pretending to be a dinosaur when West crawled under the table.

West laughed and told Jared "no", until he spotted Jensen coming down the stairs. He crawled out from under one of the chairs in a way he believed was quick, but in truth, Jared could have easily caught him if he wanted too.

Running right for Jensen, West reached out for him and yelled: "Daddy!"

Jared came to a slow stop as Jensen bent down and scooped the toddler up. "Daddy?"

"I didn't know you felt like that about me, Jared. I'm touched." Jensen replied, winking at his friend.

Jared chuckled, "When did that start?"

Jensen regarded the child in his arms, taking in the innocent, loving smile he was met with. "I could say it started this morning, but that's not the complete truth."

"It isn't?"

"No." Jensen shook his head and pulled the front of West's hat down, so it covered his face. It made the toddler laugh. "No, that became my name the moment Misha told me about him."

Jared nodded in an understanding manner, "I'm glad it all worked out. You two are good for each other."

"All three of us." Jensen corrected, "Could you imagine if one of them would have been normal." His eyes went wide with faux worry as he shook his head. It made Jared laugh.

"Thank you again." Jared said, as Jensen put West down and they started walking towards the living room. He peered in and spotted Genevieve and Misha chatting.

"That's right!" Misha yelled when he saw Jensen and Jared coming towards them. "I could never love anyone as much as I love Jensen Ackles!"

"I remember when you told me, after you kissed Misha, you forgot everyone else before him!" Jared stressed, acting like they were just having a normal conversation.

"That's right Jared, Misha Collins is the only man I could ever love."

Genevieve was red faced with laughter, fanning herself as she tried to catch her breath. "You guys are too much sometimes." She looked the three men over and shook her head slowly, knowing they would agree with what she was about to say. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
